This description relates to vehicle telematics of vehicle crashes.
Automotive safety organizations and insurance claim adjustors have a great interest in understanding the events surrounding a vehicle crash. Typically, experts have attempted to reconstruct a crash using measurements taken at the crash site after the crash. Reconstructing and understanding the details of a crash after the fact is difficult, time-consuming, and often inaccurate. Advances in vehicle telematics make it possible to collect vehicle motion data before, during, and after a crash.